Bliss
by RJkimasako
Summary: They failed to acknowledge their attraction... perhaps after some opening up, yoruichi can initiate something... (lemons, set as complete for now.)


"No, yoruichi." Urahara said.

"Not yet." She nodded. She hadn't been planning to jump out into the clearing quite yet anyhow; she was actually curious as to how Ichigo would handle this. But she had to admit that Urahara was right to advise her. She didn't have the most held- back personality. She was shaking with rage. The disgusting creature had just massacred an innocent group of people only to complain about the taste of their souls. His companion seemed much more powerful, but he carried himself in a very calm and almost princely manner. Like Byakuya, but with less emotion and elegance.

The larger of the two invaders chambered his fist to strike Ichigo, and brought it down on him with devastating power. The very ground underneath the two combatants shook with the blow, but Ichigo countered the attack as if it was a flea. He held the creature's fist at bay with the flat of his sword. Yoruichi was stricken with the contained anger she could see on his face, and above all the ferocity of his reiatsu. The beast was shocked that his blow was ineffective, but he grinned, apparently expecting a good fight. Wrong. His severed arm fell to the ground with a dull "thud", and he howled in pain. Ichigo flash stepped in front of the monster, glowering. He seemed to almost savor the beast's agony. Huffing, the creature reached for the sword at his hip with his remaining arm. This seemed a bit odd. The beast seemed to have the traits of a hollow, but with the sword of a shinigami.

"Kisuke." She inquired. "How much do you know about these two? I've never seen anything like this..."

"They are called arrancar." He said coolly. "I can explain more later, just watch."

She watched as the "arrancar" unsheathed his sword and Ichigo stood defiant, ready to engage. But then Yoruichi felt something. It rushed from Ichigo with the force of a tidal wave,, and crashed into her reiatsu with resonance. It was very dark, and if she hadn't so much combat experience, she would've been scared to death.

"That's what we're here to see." Kisuke said. His knuckles gripped the branch tightly, and he shivered. It took a lot to wobble Kisuke's humorous personality. Ichigo's little alter ego must be a serious concern. Yoruichi directed her attention back to the two combatants. Despite the sudden spike in his spiritual pressure, Ichigo actually seemed to be... weakened. The hefty arrancar seemed to take notice of this, and sheathed his sword. Ichigo stumbled forward and grasped his face. This spiritual pressure surrounding the area fluctuated alarmingly as he struggled against his own mind. The beast took this moment of weakness as an opportunity to attack. He hit Ichigo in the face full force, and sent him flying toward the unconscious bodies of his friends. he then palmed the Shinigami's head like a basketball, and and lifted him into the air. Yoruichi had seen enough.

"We need to get out there." She said to her friend. Kisuke shook his head.

"Not yet. We just-" Yoruichi decided to take control now.

"Kisuke. I am the combat expert here. Maybe analyzing is your special skill, but I know when to intervene in a conflict. You will get out of this tree right now and assist him, or so help me god, I will claw your face while you sleep." The humble candy store owner nodded. Yoruichi's eyes widened. the arrancar had thrown Ichigo to the ground, and was now readying a killing blow to his skull.

"Go." She whispered. The two shunpo'd to the clearing, and kisuke cast a shield milliseconds before the punch struck Ichigo. Nodding over to Ichigo's friends, she said to Kisuke,

"Take care of them." The arrancar yelled and lunged at the pair. This guy was even more reckless than she was. Using a quick Kata, Yoruichi dispatched the disgusting being. After a final high kick, she spun into the air brought her leg down onto his 3rd vertebrae. She felt a satisfying snap, and smirked. She turned to see the other arrancar still standing a few hundred meters away. She was a bit suspicious due to his apparent unconcern with the situation. Staying aware, she walked over to Orihime. The girl's face was bruised very badly. She sputtered out a sentence.

"Is kurosaki alright?"

"Yes". She answered half- truthfully. But there were things to worry about other than her moral obligations. There was a red flash, and Kisuke suddenly shunpo'd in front of her. He swung his zanpakuto with a flourish and there was a large explosion. The smoke cleared, and the arrancar finally addressed them directly.

"How did you survive that attack?!" He roared in frustration. Kisuke responded in his signature manner.

"Well, I could've just deflected it." He explained. "But then I decided that that would be a little dangerous. So, I negated it with an attack of my own." He smiled. The beast glared and readied himself to attack again, but suddenly his elusive counterpart appeared in front of him. Yoruichi had been waiting for this; she tensed her muscles and got ready. the arrancar raised his arm... And rammed his inferior comrades' already bruised ribs.

"Idiot." He said to his gasping partner. "You're in way over your head. Come." Yoruichi relaxed as the smaller arrancar opened the gate they had emerged from. She couldn't resist commenting on their retreat.

"Trying to run away?" She glowered. The small arrancar almost smiled.

"It's obvious who has the advantage here." He said in level tones. "You must waste energy protecting this worthless trash." Yoruichi felt a large spike in Ichigo's reiatsu when he said this.

"I have completed my mission." He continued. "I am going to go report to aizen-sama that this shinigami he had interest in-" he paused to look at ichigo's limp frame.

"Is not even worth killing." With that, the gate closed.

Yoruichi breathed out and stretched. She was glad the battle hadn't escalated considerably. She glanced over her shoulder to check on the wounded. She frowned when she looked at Ichigo. The boy was kneeling in the grass, his zanpakuto hanging limply at his side. He was the image of complete devastation. urahara walked over to her side. "I'll take care of his friends." He said. "Go talk to him. You're better with words then I am." Yoruichi looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Me? Of all people?" She asked. Urahara was already walking toward Chad's limp frame.

"Why not? Remember, you taught him his bankai. you share a bond." Yoruichi sighed. She really was the most capable of those present to talk to him. She paced toward the strawberry shinigami, feeling concerned. She had always conversed with him more lightly than she was about to. She was missing the times when she could appear in front of the boy nude and toy with him. She'd envied and enjoyed his innocence. But that's not what she saw now. She saw a young man with the whole world on his shoulders. Multiply his age by 300 and he was as old as she was, but Yoruichi had to admit: she'd never been in a position as intense and as horrible as Ichigo's.

"Ichigo." She said, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?" What a stupid question. Of course he wasn't. Ichigo didn't respond. She let him sit in silence for a few moments.

"Hey." She said with sympathy, putting her hand on his cheek. It was smooth and warm. Yoruichi could feel his pulse, and his ragged breathing. But most of all, she could feel his shame and agony. The poor boy... She breathed in his sweet scent. He smelled of sandalwood and pine. She rarely felt empathy like this.

"Ichigo." She reassured. "It's alright." He was one of the strongest people she knew. Seeing him like this devastated her. She couldn't bear this. She wished he would lift his head. Stop giving in.

"Ichigo..." She practically pleaded. He didn't move. She couldn't handle this any longer, she needed him to respond, to become the eager, grumpy, determined boy she had trained not so long ago. So she grasped his chin, closed her eyes, and kissed him. What? No. No! Why was she doing this? But yes. he responded. She pressed her soft lips into his, feeling them shift ever so slightly to reciprocate. She could have stopped there. But she didn't. She slid her tongue past her own lips, and she slid her body closer to his, and she slid her hands through his hair, and she slid out of conscious thought into a world of blissful warmth where Ichigo was Ichigo and she no longer had to worry.

Ichigo pulled away, staring at the ground. Yoruichi wondered if she had made a mistake. She was breathing hard; the kiss had excited her more than the battle. She suddenly felt an invisible weight lift itself off her shoulders. Urahara, who had apparently not seen the kiss, seemed to feel the sensation as well. He perked his head up from his task of sedating Orihime, and called,

"Thanks for calming him down, Yoruichi. That reiatsu was distracting me." Was that strange weight Ichigo's dark spiritual pressure? She had never felt such a... unique reiatsu. She turned toward Ichigo again. She hoped with all her power that she hadn't made him feel any worse.

"Ichigo?..." She asked lightly, putting her hand on his cheek. He didn't react for a moment. But then, he put his hand on hers, and finally raised his head. He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds. And then began to cry. He collapsed forward onto her and sobbed. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling a bit dazed. Was this the same boy she had once trained? Urahara walked over to her side.

"Bring him back to shop." He said seriously.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his back, feeling much more himself after having some time to heal. The entire day now seemed surreal, as though he hadn't lived it, but had watched it unfold on a television screen. He stretched, and lay back. To be honest, he felt scared. He could feel the hollow inside of him. Its essence was like a brewing storm, echoing inside his soul. He could contain it, but he knew that if he slipped, it would claw its way out and consume him. He would feel much better in his human form. It would be nearly impossible for it to get out then. But, it was nowhere in sight, so Urahara must have moved his body elsewhere. For now, he was stuck in Urahara's shop, so it may be awhile until he could "move back home"so to speak.

Ichigo sat up and looked about, just in time to see a black cat pass his doorway. It winked at him, and walked away. His face drained of color. _Yoruichi. _He had exposed himself to her at his weakest. What would she make of their relationship now? And they had... Kissed! And he complied! He could barely process it right now; he wasn't even sure if he really wanted to. Ichigo, realizing he wasn't clothed except for a measly pair of boxers, hastily whipped his head about, trying to find some garments. Unfortunately, while Kisuke had seemed to have taken the time to unclothe him, he apparently hadn't found the time to get him any robes. He cursed Urahara under his breath and stood up, wrapping his sheet around his waist. He was about to step outside his room to look for some proper clothes when the black cat walked into his room.

"Ichigo." It said. "Can we talk?" He turned red. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confront Yoruichi just yet. at least she wasn't appearing before him naked.

"I assumed you might be more comfortable if I came to you in this form." She said, reading Ichigo's thoughts. Yoruichi sat and licked her front paw, looking at the boy.

"Do you know why I did that, Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo felt a bit trapped. What was he supposed to do now? His usual stream of thought seemed to have shut off. he looked downward, too embarrassed to speak to her. Yoruichi was half expecting him to react this way. she sighed, and said,

"Because if it helps, I'm not really sure why I did it either."

"Glad we're on the same page". He said to her.

Yoruichi absolutely despised forced conversation. She really wanted Ichigo to open up. She actually yearned for him. the teasing wasn't just teasing. she could tell his developing body wanted her. She had tried to make it obvious time and again that she wanted him too. She felt trapped in their relationship, like they were stuck in a rut. they could be going somewhere, but it just wasn't happening. she just wanted to get past this back-and-forth child's play.

"You really exposed yourself to me, today, Ichigo." she said. she chose her words carefully, trying to build into something that would feel authentic and meaningful.

"So I want to expose a bit of myself to you. I'm going to leave, and come back in human form. fully dressed. so we can talk as adults." she padded out of the room to change.

* * *

Ichigo was now feeling a bit more aware, but also a bit more vulnerable. He had never felt a serious attraction to any other woman before Yoruichi. Regardless of how "adult" she wanted their conversation to be, the fact remained that she was really the dominant one in their relationship... whatever you could really interpret it as now. Ichigo crossed his legs. To be able to get through this, he had to come to terms with what was going through his mind, so he began to construct a mental list. Was he comfortable with what had transpired between them? _No. _But had part of him enjoyed it? _well... yes. _Was he attracted to her? _Yes. _ Was it wrong to be? Now that he thought about it... _No._ He had really been setting up roadblocks for himself, without good reason. He decided that, in the end, it was really just his own stubbornness that had stopped him from becoming more comfortable around her. Ichigo smirked slightly. It felt good to be able to come to terms with his own mind. But now... how would he deal with this?

Yoruichi walked into the room wearing a black, long sleeve, skin-tight shirt and boxer briefs. She never liked women's underwear very much. She found it always rode up on her a bit, which was a rather uncomfortable sensation. Ichigo was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a barely visible smirk on his face, that disappeared when he saw her walk in the room. She strode over to him, and sat down a couple inches away.

"So, Ichigo..." she began. there was an attentive look on his face. should she just hop right in, or address his breakdown from earlier that day? It probably would be better to wait to delve deeper into the latter.

"I think there's a mutual attraction between us. do you agree?" Ichigo pursed his lips and nodded.

"I think we can establish that." He said. Yoruichi wasn't surprised at his answer, but she was surprised at his quickness to respond. He must've had to collect himself considerably to be able to openly admit this to himself, and then to her. Upon hearing Ichigo's words, she could already feel herself becoming aroused. Oh, this wasn't the best time. But then again...

"Ichigo." she said, treading carefully. "I kissed you this morning because... well... You had broken down. And I wanted you back." Ichigo looked down at his feet. This was a sign that she needed to back away from the sensitive subject. But Ichigo surprised her again.

"Can we please not go too deep into that? that's something I need to handle alone." An honest answer parted from his lips and made its way to her ears. Though the answer shut her out, its mere existence proved that Ichigo had opened up. Yoruichi smiled.

"Okay, Ichigo." she stared into his brown eyes. They were very placid. She felt that there was something blocking a greater expanse of depth behind them. They stared back at her, enveloping her consciousness. She knelt forward slightly, exposing the top of her breasts through her shirt, kneeling towards him with intent. She looked down at his lap. By the looks of it, there was definitely something happening inside of him too.

"Do you want to kiss me again, Ichigo?" not severing their eye contact, he nodded. Yoruichi delicately placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, and crept into his lap. She paused to stare at him, feeling the tension of the moment flicker around them. She grasped his face with her hands, and leaned in, closing the distance between them. Yoruichi kissed him lightly, once, twice, three times. She pulled back for a moment to gaze at him. she couldn't see much resistance in his eyes, in fact, he seemed to want more. She leaned in again, more aggressively this time. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist, and lifted her closer to his body. She snaked her tongue in between his lips and ran her hands through his messy bright hair. Ichigo squirmed underneath her, and she suddenly became aware of the object poking her in the thigh. Kissing him desperately, she ground her hips on his crotch, drawing a groan from the boy. Yoruichi was surprised at how aroused she was at this point and time. this boy's body was a masterpiece. She rotated her hips again, slowly this time, pulling away from Ichigo's lips. she relished the feeling of his length pressed against her core, only two layers of fabric separating them. she put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, and repeated the motion, pressing her forehead to Ichigo's.

"I want you, Kurosaki." she whispered. "Very badly." for a fourth time she teased him with an agonizing rotation of her hips. Ichigo shuddered. She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him downward onto the futon. Ichigo was looking up at her with concern etched into his face. _Oh god. _Yoruichi realized. _He's never even kissed_ _anyone before this. _She wanted to, no, she _needed _to go farther with him... but she didn't want to harm the poor boy. She lay down on top of him with her hands on either side, breathing on the nape of his neck. she could feel his length pressing at her entrance.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked. He quickly shook his head. she frowned a bit. she trapped his manhood between her thighs and rocked her hips back and forth, drinking in the pleasure it brought her.

"Because you don't have to prove anything..." He looked into her eyes... those chocolate brown orbs were so delicious... he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just kind of nervous. But... don't stop. Please" he finished awkwardly. Yoruichi licked her lips. She leaned down and tickled his collarbone with her lips, feeling him throb underneath her. she began to kiss her way down his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles tense at her touch. his pectorals. His abdomen. the sweet taste of his skin. his smell. there was pleasure contained everywhere on his body. nervousness, arousal, and sheer lust radiated off of his body.

Retracing her path, she soon arrived at Ichigo's face again. Responding to her kiss, his tongue slid past her lips, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yoruichi parted with him to gaze into his eyes again. She saw something flash behind them, and she was suddenly on her back. Ichigo desperately kissed her; she groaned in pleasure as he began to toy with her left breast. He stroked her moist womanhood through her underwear, his fumbling fingers bringing her pleasure that addled her mind. Through her ecstasy, she had to take note that his choice to attempt to dominate was a brave act. She felt a twitch in her abdomen, a deep seated feeling of arousal, the power of which could not be rivaled be many other emotions. Using an available hand, she removed her briefs with a quick motion. Ichigo, noticing this development, paused. His eyes flashed downward. His inexperience shone through his sex appeal momentarily. Yoruichi placed her hands on his shoulders, breathing huskily.

"You've never done this before." she whispered. Ichigo shook his head, breathing hard. a blur of unfamiliar, arousing worries and desires flashed across his face. In a way, he was more vulnerable now than he was earlier this afternoon, crying into her shoulder. But this was different. She liked the way he looked to her now.

"Ichigo..." she said, spreading her legs. "I want you inside of me." he froze. She didn't want to overwhelm him with so much so quickly, but god, she _needed_ this. she pulled him close to her body.

"_please"_ she breathed into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for a response with baited breath.

_please. _She mouthed to the air, begging for the boy's consent, to fill her to the brim with joy, to satisfy her immense hunger for him. And with an agonizingly slow motion of his hips, he responded. She gasped as every single inch he pressed into her brought her farther away from the real world and closer to heaven. her shirt was soaked with sweat, but she hardly noticed. Hot tears sprung from her eyes, and she dug her nails into his back as he finally settled all the way into her.

"I'm not sure how long..." Ichigo began to say, trailing off.

"Please..." Yoruichi gasped. "Please just go." Ichigo placed his arms around her waist and began to slowly shift his hips upward into her. His sharp, inexperienced thrusts drove into her with stunning effect. he moaned out loud and gritted his teeth. Yoruichi grasped his broad shoulders, scraping his back with her sharp fingernails, marking her territory. she nibbled his ear, cooing with pleasure. She rocked her pelvis in a wide circle, wanting the most of every sensation he could pour into her, she had to be satisfied with him. she began to move in tempo with him, thrusting her body forward and back, her pleasure only limited by their position.

Yoruichi pushed Ichigo back onto the futon to let him penetrate her differently, but to her surprise, he flipped her onto her back, taking a position of dominance. All minor protests to this in her mind shriveled and died when he penetrated her again. She heard him gasp in pleasure above her, but all she could do was scream.

"more, Ichigo." she moaned. Ichigo increased his pace. Yoruichi wanted to synchronize their motions, she wanted to give him pleasure, she wanted him to feel the same unbridled elation and euphoria, but she couldn't return what he was doing to her. she spread her legs wider, losing control of her senses, the experience blinding every sensation except for the one bursting inside of her body. she gripped the pillow behind her, hanging on for dear life, nearly tearing it to shreds. she was going to explode soon. she felt the waves begin to rise inside of her, the sea of delight in her nether regions was rising.

"I-I-chi..go" she whimpered. Then, eruption. she screamed, Ichigo gasped as her contractions sent him over the edge with her. The orgasm simply wouldn't end; she was beyond comprehending the joy that crashing over her, drowning her... At last, the tide receded. Ichigo lay down on top of her. Yoruichi held him tightly, feeling him begin to go soft inside of her. she wrapped her brae legs around him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, wondering what her lover was thinking... she had him.

* * *

**whew! I've been working on that for a while! :) might be extended, but a one-shot for now. thanks for reading! reviews make me cry tears of joy!**


End file.
